


Dare To Dream

by JoplinxCaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I really like it though, I've written this three seperate times, have some fluff, it's not that long, so i really hope its at least bearable, spoilers for 707's real name, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoplinxCaster/pseuds/JoplinxCaster
Summary: 707xMC Fluff~





	

     Sleep evaded him, despite his best efforts. With burning eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, the dense silence being stirred by the light snores from the woman at his side. He tilted his head down towards you, barely managing to make out the tender look of youth that you wore while you slept in the dim lighting of his room. Your hair cascaded over his bed and across his favourite pillow- one that he had given to you after you came back with him. A smile toyed with the corners of his lips as he briefly brushed them against your forehead, before grabbing his phone and glasses from the nightstand by them.

     He adjusted himself to be at a slightly better angle as to not disturb you, and flipped his phone open, logging into the RFA app. Saeyoung winced at the bright light that blinded him briefly as the app loaded up, before showing the chat room page. One was active, and, unless he couldn't count in his insomniac state, all the RFA but him and the woman dreaming beside him were online. Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, and, the only name aside from yous that made him smile, Saeran. He was absolutely tickled pink that he had managed to get his brother back, and that God had allowed him a chance at love. He chuckled and entered the chat room, eager to see what awaited him on the other side. Upon entering, he was greeted by a wall of single letters and symbols, all posted from Zen.

 

          ZEN: Oh thank god that furball is off the screen

          Jumin: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. Show her some respect, please.

          ZEN: She’s a cat and you talk about her like she’s your lover…

          Jumin: She’s elegant and beautiful, and she should be regarded with respect.

          Yoosung★: lololololol

          Yoosung★: She really is just a cat.

          Jumin: Assistant Kang. Is my Elizabeth the 3rd really just a cat?

          Jaehee: She is a special cat to you, Mr. Han. But to the rest of the RFA, she is just a cat.

          Jumin: I see.

                    [Yoosung smile emote]

          Yoosung★: She really **is** a pretty cat though.

 

     Saeyoung smiled and decided to have fun with the current situation, his thumbs gliding over his keyboard as he posted his response

          707: I wanna see Elly~

                    [707 blushing emote]

          Jumin: **Her name is Elizabeth the 3** **rd** **.**

 

     Smiling, he argued playfully with Jumin  over his feline crush’s name, eventually giving up and admitting defeat. Before he knew it, the cast left the room, leaving only him signed in. He smiled and posted in the chat that when everyone gets a chance, he would like them to text him, and began rambling about features he was debating on adding to the app before posting a picture of you sleeping and signing out. 

      He doesn't know how long he sat there, resting his eyes to the rhythmic sounds of your breathing, however, what he does know it that you’re so  _ goddamned cute _ with how you talk in your sleep. Your lips murmured his names as you clung to the pillow. He wondered what you were seeing in your sleep. It seemed to bug you enough to cause tears to slowly creep from your eyes and for your cries of his name to get more and more rugged. Were you having sex with him or witnessing him leaving you? He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew each time you said his name, it got more and more emotional and heart wrenching before he couldn't take any more and he woke you up. Startled, you let out a quiet yelp, before his touch made you realize where you were. ‘ Saeyoung...’ you whispered, fresh tears in your eyes. You reached out and cupped his face before pulling him into the most passionate kiss you could muster. 

      He happily reciprocated, wrapping you in his arms and pulling you to him. After a few minutes, the kiss broke and you soaked up his presence, trying to shake off what your mind had played out. You traced invisible symbols and shapes on his bare chest, playfully tweaking a nipple every now and then. He chuckled, hugging you to him, ‘So, were you sleeping with me, and I just couldn't get it right? Or was it a case of “God Seven’s sex is so amazing its worth crying over”?’ You froze and he tensed up.

      ‘I was crying?’ you barely could form the sounds for the words you spoke.

      ‘Yep, and you were calling all my names. Wasn't sure if it was for good or not, but...’ he paused and you placed your hand on his chest, over his heart. He hesitated, almost as if he was trying to find the right words, ‘...it got more and more desperate, and I couldn't take anymore. I woke you up. I’m sorry if I ruined a wet dream...’

      You chuckled softly, climbing above the red head and straddling him, ‘Well, it wasn't a wet dream. Actually, it was the opposite.’ He felt you stiffen, and he took over tracing shapes on your skin as you pulled him to your chest.

      ‘To be exact… I watched you die.’

      His  movements didn't change, but rather, seemed softer, as if your words tipped a pot he was trying to keep covered. Suddenly, you were engulfed in a hug, his warmth spreading over your body as you clung to him, shoving the nightmare from your mind and letting it focus on the now.

      ‘I love you, Agent 707. I love you, Seven. I love you, Luciel,’ you couldn't control how your voice fluctuated with each of his names, each piece of him that you had loved more than the last. You looked him in the eyes and stroked his cheek as you spoke the name you loved the most, ‘I love you, Saeyoung Choi. You had my heart the moment I joined the RFA.’ He drank up your sweet words and kissed his way from your collar bone to your lips, tangling his hand in your hair before he rolled the two of you over, laying by each other, your legs intertwined with one another. 

      ‘MC, I love you. I love you with everything in my being. We’re gonna get married at the space station one day, you know? And we’re gonna have seven hundred and seven kids. And we’re gonna travel! And we’re gonna see the world, and I’ll show you where I grew up, and I’ll show you everything I know! All the restaurants, stores, I’ll take you for a spin in my babies, I’ll..’ 

      He rambled on and on as you smiled like a dork, your eyes etching his smile and golden eyes into your memory. He laced fingers with you and continued to spout off, talking about how he couldn't wait until everything was in place, and when you all could move to somewhere new, and how you needed to look perfect for the wedding day because you were his perfection and everyone needed to know that. ‘I also need to look my best for when we open up the toy shop~’ You suggested. His smile went slack and his eyes went wide as he stared at you, shocked that you remembered something that he had mentioned in passing. He chuckled and felt tears form in his eyes, which he tried to hide with his smile. He was so touched that you remembered something so insignificant like that,  and that you loved someone as meaningless as him. He  brushed his fingertips along your jawline and smiled like a fool. God help him, he was hopelessly in love with you, and God allow it, he was going to spoil the ever loving shit out of you. 

      He thought back to when you first entered the RFA, and how he had toyed with the thought of trying to win your heart. Somehow, he had succeeded, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

      Sometimes, dreams did come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope 707 didn't seem OOC in this... I tried so hard to keep him at least similar to how he was in the game, but I think that fell short;;;  
> Nevertheless, here's my first fanfic @u@ I hope it was at least bearable and somewhat easy to read. Might come back and make small edits to this or something idk;;;;


End file.
